


The Solo Diaries

by charlottefrey



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 - Star Wars Edition [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Modern AU, brothers being brothers, i am a supporter of this theory, love him still, trans!luke, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: High School sucks.Unless it doesn't. Especially when it comes to love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Old WIP in new design. This was supposed to be a multi-chaptered something, but i couldn't finish it. So, here we go, finally posting it!  
> Have fun!

Han Solo speaking

 

High School sucks in ways nothing else does. Especially right after summer break.

But I guess I should explain first. I am Han, Han Solo. Currently I am sitting with Chewie, my best mate in the cafeteria and try to eat the weirdly messed up pizza they have to offer today. Chewie is special. He has a skin condition causing his normally invisible body hair to grow really strong and thick, so he is like a walking carpet. Plus he doesn’t speak well English and coupled with his loud, booming voice and his mumbling, no one apart from me and a group of selected few can understand him.

But he’s cool and though he literally always talks back, he is a nice guy and helps me out whenever I am in trouble, which is pretty much 24/7. We are at our usual table, overlooking the cafeteria and the entrance. I like to sit here because I don’t want to be surprised by anyone. Then the door opens and the Skywalkers march in.

Leia and Luke Skywalker, twins, off spring of the mayor Padmé Amidala-Skywalker and the police inspector Anakin Skywalker, are a thing to be behold. Leia, who insist on having her hair in weird styles and wearing unusual dresses, is a flamethrower in a cornfield. Poke her and she goes off into your face.

 I’m speaking from experience. She is amazing and doesn’t give a shit about anyone’s opinion, what I like. I am her wing man because she is a closeted lesbian and had me as her beard for a while. The break-up we staged was only 40% staged, the rest was just one huge fight that we both needed to have.

But Luke is more of my taste. Calm, collected and concentrated he makes up what he lacks in looks compared to his sister. Seriously anyone looks ugly next to her flawless beauty, but Luke is smart and though he is a whiner from time to time, he is a really nice chap. And he happens to by my secret crush.

There’s just something about him that makes me wanna protect him from anything that threatens him. If it’s just a temporary thing or something more serious, I haven’t had enough time to get to the bottom of this. Luke is special to me and I don’t want to lose him. Maybe one day…

   “What are you up to?” Poe Dameron suddenly pops in and sits down, his friend Finn following close behind. They are a year below me with my little brother. But unlike him they are pretty cool.

   “Nothing really.” I stab my pizza with my coffee spoon.

   “I heard you and Chewie tried to start up the Millenium Falcon yesterday.” Poe says and grins over the pizza towards me.

   “Yeah. There are still some things Ben fucked up I can’t really fix. I wanted to ask Rey and Luke if they can help.”

   “What about me?” Rey flops down beside Chewie.

   _“Han was saying that he wanted to ask you to help him with the fuck-up Ben pulled on the Millenium Falcon._ ” Chewie explains.

   “Oh!” Rey grins broadly. “Sure, when you pay me in ice cream I am with you.” I laughed at that.

   “Sure luv.” Then Luke and Leia come over.

   “Hey, can we sit with you?” Leia asks. We all nod and make space for them.

   “Luke, we need you help with the Falcon.” I tell him around his sister’s face.

   “That garbage can?” She snaps and I roll my eyes. “You want to lose a hand Luke?!” She turns towards her brother, who shrugs.

   “I really want to help. And I won’t lose a hand.”

   “The last time you helped, Father’s fuck-up caused you three-degree burns in you right hand!”

   “Your dad’s no longer allowed around the Falcon.” Cutting in, I leaned towards Luke. “Please, it would be a great help. You have the knowledge we need.” Shooting Leia a look, the boy smiles.

   “Sure I’ll help you Han! Honour calls for it.” Leia exaggeratedly rolls her eyes, but she stays quiet. I grin back at him and wink.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

Ben looks at me over the dinner table.

   “What’s up Benny boy?” I ask and it causes his face to run red.

   “I am Kylo Ren now!” He snaps.

   “Boys!” Our mother sighs and looks at us. My mother is the woman with five thousand facial expression. That comes from dealing with Arthur, our father, Ben and me. Three men, all three chaotic in their own way.

   “No fighting on the dinner table!” I hear Arthur say.

   “Yeah.” I reply and look at mum.

   “Can we talk about the Falcon?” Mum sighs again pinching the bridge of her nose.

   “Fine.” She says.

   “Ben should pay for the tools and thing I need to repair them.” I say, knowing fully well that this will cause an uproar. I wish Chewie was here.

   “I won’t!” Ben shouts and slams his cutlery on the plate, cracking the expensive porcelain.

   “BENJAMIN FRANK SOLO!” Dad shouts and Ben flinches.

   “You will pay for it.” Mum says coolly. “You took Hux and that Phasma girl on a joyride with it, though you know that it’s your brother’s heart and soul. You are old enough to pay for your own mistakes.” There’s the difference between my mother and my father. Arthur is all anger and shouting, where Jasmin is ice cold. Ben bows his head and nods.

   “You will go and find a job, on your own.” Arthur closes the conversation and Ben looks down on his broken plate.

   “Okay.” He says and sounds so terribly defeated, I feel sorry for him a little.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

The thing with Coruscant High was how different the people were, that came here. I am one of the few, along with his brother and Poe who had been born in this town. Chewie came from Germany, Hux was born in a small town somewhere on the islands around Ireland, the Skywalker twins were from Canada and Rey was a kid from Australia. But I like it that way. It’s fun to have so many different accents and mentalities in one place.

Sure we clash a lot, like I had a fight with Chewie about health care once, that had us not talking for three weeks until I came and told him that it was ridiculous to fight over such things when you are best friends. From then on we didn’t really fight. We quarrel, like I do with Leia, but the fun thing is, I gossip with Chewie. Or rather he gossips with me.

First class is Biology with a pretty old teacher. Maz – only Maz, not ‘miss’, not ‘ma’am’, just Maz – is a fun teacher. She shut Snoke, who has to do this year again, down with simple snapping. Snokes hates snapping. And so whenever he smart-mouthed her or talked during her class, she started snapping.

   “Morning Maz!” I say when I stride in.

   “Han Solo!” She says. The class quietens down. “What did you do all summer?”

   “I set stuff on fire. Annoyed my brother. Repaired the Falcon to have it driven into a street sign right after.” I shrug and give her a bored look.

   “Ah, Han, sit down, I want to start.” I turn to my usual seat and flop down beside Luke.

   “Hiya.” He says quietly while Maz steps onto her small ladder to reach the projector that hung from the ceiling.

   “Hey.” He looks sad and tired today. “Hey…” I shoulder bump him. “You okay? You look bad…”

   “It’s…just kinda complicated right now.” I know Luke since two years. He has been like this before, all worried looks and sad puppy eyes, but now is worse.

   “Can I help you in any way?” I turn to him, fear bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

   “Do you…do you have time later? I mean…after the repairs?” He looks at me worried and bites his lower lip. I try not to stare down too much.

   “Sure. We can get McDump and go on the hill. Mum lend me her car for the near future.” He smiles a little and nods.

   “Sounds great.” Then he turns to the front, a small smile on his lips. It makes me happy to know that I was able to cheer him up.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

The repairs go slow, but when the sun sets, we have done as much as possible in five hours. Rey and Chewie say good-bye to Luke and me before they drive off on their bikes. Then I turn to Luke and smile at him.

   “Weren’t we productive today?” I say and he smiles at me. There’s something off ever since that fateful biology lesson this morning. He nods slowly. During break I couldn’t find him and Poe told me he had been with Leia all the time in the south staircase. It’s not used since the new north staircase was built.

   “Yeah.” He says with little enthusiasm. Then mum comes to save both of us.

   “Boys, I don’t want you to eat fast food. Take the basket with you!” I smile at her.

   “Thanks Jasmin.” Luke says and takes the basket from her hands. I nod at her before she walks out of the garage and into the house again.

   “Wanna hit the road?” Luke nods and together we hop into my mum’s A4 and drive off.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

When we arrive on top of the Resistance Battle Hill a little more than 10 min drive away from my house, Luke looks slightly terrified.

   “Hey, don’t look that way.” I say and hug him with one arm, the other clutches the basket. Luke holds the blanket from the back of the car.

   “Mh.” He mumbles. We sit down and I am getting a weird, uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach.

   “So…” I begin. “Do you want to talk or…” I trail off and look at Luke closely. My friend swallows and looks at me.

   “Han…I trust you a lot. I don’t want this to be publicly known by everyone. So…don’t tell anybody, not even your mum or Chewie. Only Leia, Rey and Finn know it so far. And my parents obviously.” I nod and feel my stomach drop. He told Rey and Finn before me?

“I was assigned female by birth.” He whispers. “I transitioned before we moved from Tattooine here. I was bullied and…” His voice breaks and there are tears in his eyes. I react before I can register it.

   “It’s okay.” I tell him and pull him close, cuddle him against my chest. “I understand, you don’t need to explain everything.” Him being close feels nice. He even snuggles closer. “It’s just…everything makes sense. I mean, you never participated in PE and went swimming in the summer with us.” He nods into my shoulder.

   “I wanted to tell you earlier…but I thought you wouldn’t understand.” Luke looked at me, his face has a relieved and yet still worried expression on it. “I know you since 2 years, but still I sometimes wonder, why you are friends with me.” Looking down, I raise both eyebrows.

   “But Luke. You are awesome, smart, intelligent and incredibly head strong. Why wouldn’t I like you?” I want to say, ‘Why wouldn’t I love you?’, but I don’t know how he’d react.

   “Ah.” He blushed and hides his face partly in my shoulder, partly in his hand. It’s so cute and endearing, I can’t even think straight.

   “You could have told me earlier. I wouldn’t have judged you. And I won’t know. You are Luke, one of my best friends.” Luke shifts and sits up again, his face red and embarrassed.

   “Uhm…” He begins. “I kinda love you? And I want to be more than just friends.” He blushes prettily and I grin, giddy with emotions.”

   “Why haven’t you said anything earlier honey.” I lean in, bumping my head against his.

He giggles and blushes more until his kiss his nose gently. Then he looks at me from under blonde lashes and my heart feels like it’s dying against my chest.

Yeah. There are some perks to starting High School tho.

 

 

Ben Solo speaking

 

 

Whenever I find myself sitting with Phasma, who is actually called Claire, and Hux in the cafeteria, I ask myself why they are even friends with me. I am not in anyway special. But they are. Well Hux is in my opinion.

I may or may not have a huge, uncontrolled crush on him. But I don’t even know if he’s gay. He has a girlfriend currently, a slim, pretty girl with wide eyes. She’s clever and stuff. Phasma and Hux came into our class last year when they failed several courses. Even back then they had made themselves a name.

Hux was the ice cold bastard that shot down people whenever they tried to be nice to him and Phasma had this sport and PE obsession that made talking to her really hard. Plus she is like 2 metres high and that’s like…really high for a 17 year old girl. She has pretty, long blond hair and looks like model from a magazine, only that she’d rather advertise the nearest Kendo-sports-centre than handbags.

   “So, whaddaya say?” Hux’s girlfriend looks at him. Hux looks up.

   “I wouldn’t care.” He’s always like this. Only with me he is a little more human. I wonder why…

   “Uhg, Hux! Seriously this is not working anymore.”

   “You mean our relationship?” He asks, not looking up from his plate.

   “Yes.” She says and looks terribly frustrated. “I have seen you like twice during summer break. That’s not okay.” Weird. Hux hung around my place literally every damn day.

   “Okay.” Finally he looks up. “We both agree that this isn’t working anymore?” She nods. She doesn’t even look sad. “Good. Then we’re just friends now.”

   “Okay.” She says and grins. “Now, can you help me with the physics homework tonight? I hate Mister Vader for pushing so much homework on us in the first week!”

   “Sure. Phasma, do you need help too, you have the same course work.” Phasma looked up.

   “Mister Vader can kiss my ass!”

   “Phasma!” I interject. “He’s my uncle!” She gives me a dead look and shrugs.

   “He can still kiss my ass.” I roll my eyes at her and look over to Hux. He shrugs and sighs.

   “Well, I’ll text you okay?” Then Hux’s former girlfriend hops off. Damn, now I need to remember her name.

   “Do you want to go to the Cantina tomorrow. I heard there is a new band coming in.” I ask my two friends.

   “Why not.” Phasma says. “They usually have a better taste in music than the First Order.”

   “Hey!” Hux snaps. First Order is his favourite bar. He and Phasma always fight about that. But now she only rolls her eyes, already, standing up to head to class.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

   “What did your parents decide with the crappy car of your brother?” Hux asks when we walk out of the school. I shrug.

   “They said they’re thinking about it.” Hux nods slowly and takes out his cigarettes.

   “Hope you don’t get in too much shit. I mean it’s no big deal. Your brother doesn’t see it’s shit.” I feel slightly bad when I nod. But Han is overreacting with that shit pile he calls car. Hux has his own car. He calls it the Finalizer. It’s a sleek BMW and looks incredibly sexy, just like him. Thing is he always wears this silvery-black jacket and his car has the same exact colour.

   “Mum and Dad shouldn’t be so harsh. It’s the first time I fucked up that badly.”

   “Yeah but you drove without permit.” Hux said. He had been nice enough to cover for me, that he had driven the car, not I. There would be much more trouble if it had been like that. My parents didn’t know that I drove either.

   “Haven’t told them.” I say and watch how he lights his cigarette.

   “Really?” He mumbles around it and exhales the smoke. “You are mad. If they find out…”

   “Mum will lock me up in my room like she did it with Han after he crashed her Moto Guzzi.” I shiver. These two weeks were terrifying. Especially because Han was so quiet whenever I saw him for the twenty minutes for breakfast and thirty minutes dinner.

   “Your mom is a dictator.” Hux says and grins. “I like that about her.” I grin back and we sit down under the fig tree in the parking lot, the other students passing a few metres away past us.

   “It’s kinda scary times, but she’s a lot like Uncle Vader.”

   “Though they don’t even look alike.” I shrug at that and look at Hux. The sun hits his hair and it gleams bronze. He is so gorgeous sometimes I forget to breathe.

   “You don’t look much like Han either.” Hux has no siblings. I envy him sometimes.

   “The hair.” I say. “We have our dad’s hair. Wavy and shit.” Hux laughs roughly, the smoke of the cigarette making it sound so different. We sit in content silence until Han comes over.

   “Ben, we gotta go.” I frown at him. He still calls by that dump name. Okay Mum and Dad do it too, but it’s something different.

   “Ugh, brother.” I say with as much loathing as possible.

   “Bye Ren!” Hux says and exhales smoke slowly as he speaks. I am momentarily distracted.

   “Yeah, see you.” I manage. When we sit in the car home, Han chuckles.

   “You are so gay for him.” And because he is an ass I shout at him until he is laughing too hard to drive straight.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

The Cantina is full and I feel like I am suffocating inside, so I leave the small room soon. Outside, the air is slightly chilly, but I very much enjoy it that way.

   “Wanna smoke?” Hux suddenly asks and I jerk. I didn’t seem him there.

   “Sure.” I say, to cover up my shock. He always has this really nice cigarettes that taste ten times better than the other ones.

   “It’s nice eh?” Hux says after a few minutes of exhaling smoke together. We sit on a small wooden bench, where we can overlook the parking lot and the bistro across the street.

   “Sure.” I reply and set down the cigarette next to my leg, careful not to touch it.

   “I could have held it.” There’s that slight annoyance in his tone he usually only has with me. I shrug and put my long hair in a messy bun.

   “I didn’t want to annoy you.” I pick up the fag again and inhaled the smoke. Hux laughs and shakes his head.

   “You always annoy me!” It sounds oddly loving. I look at him and he smirks, just a little. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t love you.” I choke on the smoke and Hux laughs, puffs of smoke escaping his mouth.

   “You’re kidding.”

   “I am not.” Hux slips closer, his face centimetres away. “You are very loveable.”

   “You’re the one to talk.” I reply and suddenly he’s kissing me. Just a short kiss, but it feels incredible.

   “Come on, finish up. I want to dance with you.” Hux says and stubs his cigarette out. Flinging away my fag, I follow him, giddy and with his hand in mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and (if you do) commenting!  
> Have a nice 9th day of Christmas!


End file.
